The general goal of this proposal is to develop non-intrusive optical spectroscopy as a real-time diagnostic technique for cervical dysplasia. In our previous study we have demonstrated good sensitivity and specificity of our fiber-optic probe for diagnosing HSIL in vivo and provided insight into the physical mechanisms which are the basis of our light scattering technique. In this work, we will build on our previous results, by modifying the fiber-optic probe and spectroscopy system to obtain better accuracy, developing a probe for the endocervical canal, studying the false positives and false negatives to understand the causes of inaccuracies, improving our understanding of the physical mechanisms that are the basis for the technique, and finally testing our diagnostic spectroscopic system in the clinic. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]